deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard
Charizard is Flame Pokémon, the final evolved form of a Charmander. It previously fought Venusaur and Blastoise in the 33rd episode of Death Battle, the Pokémon Battle Royale, and later, with his trainer Red, he fought Agumon and his tamer Tai in the 57th episode of Death Battle, Pokémon VS Digimon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Charizard Vs Baymax (Completed) * Blaze VS Charizard DEATH BATTLE! (Completed) * Charizard vs blue eyes white dragon * Bowser vs Charizard (Completed) * Captain Falcon vs Charizard (Abandoned) * Charizard vs Drago (Completed) * Charizard vs Dragonite (Abandoned) * Charizard Vs Esdeath * Garchomp vs Charizard * Charizard vs. Greymon (Completed) * Charizard VS Igneel * Indominus Rex VS Charizard (Abandoned) * Link vs. Charizard * Mega Charizard X VS Mega Charizard Y * Charizard vs Pikachu * Charizard Vs. The Pyro (Abandoned) * Raphael vs Charizard (Completed) * Rathalos vs. Charizard * Ridley vs. Charizard (Abandoned) * Charizard vs Sash Lilac (Abandoned) * Scorpion vs Charizard (Completed) * Charizard vs Shiron Windragon (Completed) * Sonic VS Charizard (Completed) * Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon (Completed) * Charizard Vs Tigershark (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) * Charizard vs Tohru (Completed) * Charizard vs Toothless (Abandoned) * Charizard vs Yoshi (Abandoned) Charizard vs Magma Dragoon(Completed As Charmander * [[Charmander vs Agumon|'Charmander vs Agumon']] (Completed) * Shoutmon vs Charmander (Completed) Battles Royale * Fire Starter Battle Royale * Heavy Class Super Smash Bros Characters Royale * Pokemon vs Digimon 3 on 3: Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur vs Greymon,Garurumon and Togemon * Card Game Dragon Master Battle Royal (Completed) With Ash * Hiccup & Toothless VS Ash and Charizard (Completed) * Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia (Completed by WarpStar930) With Red * Red VS. Alain (Completed) * Ash & Pikachu vs Red & Charizard * Red and Charizard VS Dan and Drago * Red & Charizard vs Hiccup & Toothless * Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters) (Completed) * Red & Charizard VS Max & Chomp * Red and Charizard vs. Nathan and Jibanyan (By GalacticAttorney) * Natsu & Happy vs. Red & Charizard * Pokèmon Protagonist Battle Royale(LionKeybladeWielder) (Completed) * Red & Charizard VS Seryu & Koro (Completed) * Tai and Agumon VS Red and Charizard Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 10 * Losses: 13 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Garurumon (Digimon) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Garland (Final Fantasy 1) With Gigantamax *Godzilla Overview Charizard is the final evolution of the Kanto starter Pokémon Charmander. Based off of their Pokédex entries, these Pokémon are the warrior type. From the skies, they search for powerful opponents to face, but have a sense of honor as well and won't harm those who are weaker than it. However, they have been known to have a nasty temper, and when angered they won't hesitate to burn everything around them down to the ground. Charizard can also mega-evolve into either a flying-type Mega Charizard Y or a dragon-type Mega Charizard X. Death Battle Info (Pokemon Battle Royale) Background *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire & Flying *Height: 5'7" *Weight: 200 lbs. *Ability 1: Blaze (When Charizard is close to fainting/dying, it's Fire type moves become 50% stronger) *Ability 2: Solar Power (If harsh sunlight shines on Charizard, it's special attacks will do 50% more damage...while also slowly draining Charizard's health) *Natural Habitat: Mountains & Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality Base Statistics *HP: 78 ( Above Average) *Attack: 84 (Above Average) *Defense: 78 (Above Average) *Special Attack: 109 (Great) *Special Defense: 85 (Above Average) *Speed: 100 (Great) Move Set (Worth Mentioning) * Growl ** Lowers the power of target's physical attacks * Smokescreen ** Target's moves are all lowered in accuracy * Slash ** Increased Critical-hit chance * Dragon Claw * Shadow Claw **Ghost-type move with increased Critical-hit chance * Air Slash ** May flinch target * Wing Attack * Fire Fang ** May burn target * Heat Wave ** May burn target ** Hits multiple targets * Fire Spin ** Does damage to target over time ** Traps target in vortex of flame * Flare Blitz **Powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage **May burn target * Flame Burst **Burns surrounding area **Hits multiple targets * Flamethrower **Powerful flame stream **May burn target **Can melt boulders *Crunch **May lower the defense of target *Counter **Charizard takes the target's physical attack and strikes back with 2x the power Pros & Cons *Effective Against: **Grass, Bug, Steel, Fire, Fighting, Fairy & Ground *Weak Against: **Rock, Water, & Electric *Pro: Great Speed & Maneuverability *Pro: Immune to Ground-type Attacks *Pro: Capable of melting boulders *Con: Frail Defense *Con: Difficult to Raise & Control Death Battle Info (Pokémon vs Digimon) Background *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Type: Fire/Flying *Ability: Blaze **Boosts Fire attacks while at low health *Held item: Charizardite X Move Set *Growl *Slash *Flamethrower *Mega Punch *Mega Kick *Seismic Toss *Fire Spin *Fire Blast *Blast Burn *Inferno *Wing Attack *Air Slash *Dragon Pulse *Focus Blast *Rock Smash *Fly *Triple Finish *Flare Blitz Mega Charizard X *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Type: Fire/Dragon *New Ability: Tough Claws **Increases power of contact moves by 33% *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon Feats *Defeated Mewtwo *Can lift a Golem which weighs over 600 lbs / 300 kg *Defeated Blue's Blastoise despite type disadvantage. *Ash's Charizard defeated Noland's Articuno *Fire can reach temperatures over 2,100 Fahrenheit / 1,149 Celsius *Survived battling Entei & Primal Groudon Death Battle Info (Fanon) - Charmeleon= Charmeleon *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire *Height: 3 foot 7 inches *Weight: 41.9 lbs - Charizard= Charizard *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Flying *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 199.5 lbs / 90.5 kg *Natural Habitat: Mountains & Valleys *Personality: Aggressive, Prideful, Warrior Mentality *Abilities: Blaze (Increases Fire Powers), Solar Power (Raises Special Attack in Sunny Weather, but drains HP) *Red's Charizard's Stats **Level 100 (as he can Mega-Evolve) **HP: 266 (Average) **Attack: 173 (Below Average) **Defense: 161 (Below Average) **Special Attack: 223 (Above Average) **Special Defense: 175 (Average) **Speed: 205 (Above Average) * Moveset **Scratch **Growl **Smokescreen **Dragon Rage **Slash **Dragon Claw **Shadow Claw (Ghost Type move with increased Critical Hit chance) **Air Slash **Wing Attack **Fire Fang **Heat Wave **Fire Spin (traps target in vortex of flame) **Flare Blitz (powerful flaming tackle, deals 33% recoil damage) **Flame Burst (Burns surrounding area, hits multiple targets) **Flamethrower (Powerful flame stream, may burn target, can melt boulders) - Mega Charizard X= Mega Charizard X *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Dragon *Height: 5'07" / 170 cm *Weight: 243.6 lbs / 110.5 kg *Ability: Tough Claws (Increases power of contact moves by 33%) *Requires Charizardite X *Attack +46, Defense +33, Sp. Attack +21 *Powerful enough to combat legendary Pokémon *Stats **HP: 266 (Average) **Attack: 173 + 46 = 219 **Defense: 161 + 33 = 193 **Special Attack: 223 + 21 = 244 - Mega Charizard Y= Mega Charizard Y *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Flying - Gigantamax Charizard= Gigantamax Charizard *Species: Flame Pokémon *Type: Fire/Flying *Height: 91'10" / 28,0 m *Weight: ??? lbs / ??? kg *Ability: Blaze *Requires a Dynamax Band *Attack +??, Defense +??, Sp. Attack +?? *Stats **Much higher than an average Charizard. }} Gallery Charizard.png Red & Charizard's 3D Model.png Mega Charizard X.png Mega Charizard Y.png mega_charizard_x__render___sfm__by_arrancon-dagfica (1).png 006Charizard_OS_anime.png Gigantamax Charizard.png|Gigantamax Charizard in Pokemon Sw/Sh. Trivia *The Johto starter Typhlosion has the exact same base-stats as Charizard and both shared Blaze; although typing and movesets were still different and Typhlosion currently has no Mega. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Fire-Type Pokemon Category:Flying-Type Pokemon Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Reptiles Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Solar Using Characters Category:Video Game Combatants